Red Roses & White Wings
by Inky Iris
Summary: Daisuke receives a scholarship for art at Ouran. With everyone urging him to accept, he begins his new term at Ouran. However, he begins to find that Ouran isn't your normal school.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this years ago. My friend loves it, so I'm going to continue it and finish it, though after next chapter posted, probably not until summer. 'Into the Dark' is still also first priority. Don't own. This is exactly what I wrote originally, besides adding a few commas and spelling and changing one part so it wasn't so cheesy. Better hopefully it will go.

* * *

'**Niwa Daisuke; **

**Congratulations! The members of the board at Ouran Academy have seen fit, in light of the quality of your work displayed at the art gallery during amateur week, to offer you a full scholarship to the prestigious Ouran Academy! This scholarship includes…'**

Daisuke continued reading the letter in disbelief. An art scholarship? For _him_? He glanced up at his mother, her face full of excitement as she chattered on about it to his grandfather and father.

"Oh, Kosuke, isn't this so wonderful! Oh, Papa, just imagine! Our little Daisuke at _Ouran Academy_! _The_ Ouran Academy! Oh, this is fantastic! And just think…" Emiko continued as she watched her son return to the letter out of the corner of her eye. It was really an amazing, unimaginable honour. She had never thought Daisuke would truly go there. The Niwas were not a poor family, by any means, but previous generations had taught that, for a family who actually _is_ Dark, it was best to appear average, middle class, and normal. For who would expect the Phantom Thief Dark to be _normal_?

"So?" She asked as she saw Daisuke put the letter down. "What do you think?"

Daisuke didn't meet her eyes as he shrugged. "I, uh… I don't think I'm going to accept," He said quietly.

There was silence for a minute.

"What?! Don't you want to go?"

"Not really…"

"But it's such a good oppourtunity! All these rich people probably have tons of Hikari artwork in their collections! And…" Daisuke ignored his mother's words as he walked out the door. "I'm going to meet Riku at the park."

Emiko stopped at his words. She looked at the closing door. "Oh," she said softly, "That's why."

Daisuke strolled through the park, stopping at the fountain. Riku wasn't in sight, which made sense because he was ten minutes early. He sighed and leaned on the fountain. What should he do about the scholarship? It would be a great oppourtunity, true, but… would it be worth leaving everyone else behind?

"_**Feeling conflicted?"**_

Daisuke shrugged. "I guess."

"_**So, what are you going to do?"**_

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Daisuke!"

He looked up to see Riku running towards him.

"I'm sorry! Have you been waiting long?" she asked, bending over panting.

Daisuke laughed. "No, I just got here."

Riku straightened up. "I'm so glad." She stopped. "What's wrong?"

Daisuke smiled. "Nothing."

Riku took his hand and sat down on the lip of the fountain. "Daisuke. What's wrong?"

Daisuke sighed. "Well, today I got a letter. It was… offering a full scholarship… to Ouran Academy."

Riku gasped. "Daisuke, that's wonderful!"

Daisuke looked up and blushed. Riku's face was close to his, and her hand clutched his tightly. His heart was pounding. He looked at his feet and tried to calm himself. This was the last place he wanted to turn into Dark. "Um, I don't know if I want to go."

"What? Why not? You should go!"

He looked up at Riku's earnest face. "You think so? What about seeing you, and Risa, and everyone else?"

"You can still see us outside of school. And we can come visit you."

"So you think I should take it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then. So, ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Ow, Takeshi, you're hurting my ears…"

"THIS IS AMAZING! You know, I heard that they have really hot girls there."

"I'm not really going for that…"

"And not only hot, they're rich too!"

"…"

"Doesn't that sound like the perfect girl? Just think of it!"

"Takeshi…"

"And what connections! I could get exclusive scoops every night! Daisuke, you need to introduce me!"

"I don't know any of them…"

"No! When you go!"

"… So you think I should go then?"

Takeshi stopped and looked at Daisuke. "Of course. Why not?"

"… No reason, just wondering."

* * *

"Hey Satoshi! I haven't seen you since school ended."

"Hello, Daisuke. I didn't think I'd see you until school started."

"Oh, uh, I might not be going back to that school…"

"Why not?"

Daisuke shrugged. "It's nothing."

"… Are you dropping out?"

"What? No! It's nothing like that. I've just had… a couple options. Well, I'll see you later."

"…" Satoshi adjusted his glasses and continued reading, watching Daisuke walk away out of the corner of his eye. "Options, hm?"

* * *

"Daisuke! Is it true you might be going to Ouran Academy?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Risa! It's rude to ask that!"

"Why is it rude?"

"Hey Riku."

"Hi Daisuke. Sorry about _her_."

"What's wrong with _me_?"

"It's fine, really."

"What's wrong with _you_ is that it's so rude to just run up to him and yell at him like that!"

"Like you wouldn't do it! Good luck Daisuke!"

"Bye Riku. Bye Risa."

"Bye Daisuke! Of course I wouldn't do that! What kind of person do you think I am?"

As he watched them walk away, Daisuke sighed and turned his feet towards home.

* * *

Daiki turned a page in his newspaper and watched his grandson walk in.

"So," Daisuke began, "What's your opinion on what I should do?"

"It's your choice. But whatever you choose, you need to do it quickly," he flipped another page, "It's been a week and they are expecting an answer tomorrow."

Daisuke sighed. "I know." He continued on his way through the room to the stairs.

Daiki sighed as he watched his grandson, then flipped another page in his newspaper. "Good luck Daisuke."

* * *

"Daisuke, it's time for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"… I guess so. I'll be down in a minute."

"… Can I come in?"

"Um, sure, Dad."

Kosuke opened the door. Daisuke was sitting at his desk, but turned to look at him.

"So, how are you?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess."

"Whatever you decide, we'll support you."

Daisuke looked up at his father and genuinely smiled. "Thanks Dad. I'll be down in just a second." His father smiled back at him and closed the door.

Daisuke turned back to the desk. A blank piece of sketch paper lay on the desk and Daisuke fiddled with a pencil.

"_**Your father is right."**_

Daisuke started to sketch as he spoke with Dark, not really paying attention to what he was drawing. "Hm?"

"_**Your family is the kind that will accept you no matter what you do, or which school you go to. Your friends are the same way."**_

Daisuke smiled. "Yeah. I'm pretty lucky."

"_**You are. I've had tamers who were not nearly so lucky. Neither their families nor their 'friends' were so accommodating."**_ His voice was weary. _**"I think it is partially because you are not surrounded by Niwa. Your father is an outsider who has a new and different point of view."**_

"My dad isn't an outsider!"

"_**I meant he wasn't originally a Niwa. He is new to this. He has new ideas about this. He has no previously conceived notions about destiny or what your duty as me is. And, believe me, I'm so good at my job, I don't need anyone tell me what to do. I **_**am**_** the best after all."**_

"Of course you are." Daisuke muttered aloud.

"_**Hey! You know I am. After all, who can claim to have pulled off as many successful robberies as I have?"**_

"It's because you're so old."

"_**WHAT?! I'm SO young!"**_

"You sound like Towa."

"_**Oh, shut up."**_

Daisuke chuckled as his hand moved across the paper, drawing a final line. He stopped and saw the result of his doodling.

"_**It seems you already have made your choice."**_

On the page was a sketch of Daisuke, his friends and family, and even Dark.

* * *

"**Niwa Daisuke;**

**We, the members of the Board of Directors of Ouran Academy thank you for considering our offer. We, the members of the board, welcome you to the student body of Ouran Academy. Your specially altered schedule goes as follows…"**

Daisuke continued reading. He would have classes in the morning, like anyone else, but after lunch he would be free to go to the art room and paint. He put it on his desk, atop his drawing.

* * *

_On the page was a sketch of Daisuke, his friends and family, and even Dark._

_Daisuke smiled up at himself, wearing the uniform of Ouran Academy._

"**It seems you have already made your choice."**

_It seems he had. He stood. This was a good a time as any to let his family know his choice._

* * *

A week later, Daisuke Niwa stood at the gates of Ouran Academy. In five minutes, he would be meeting the chairman and getting an extensive tour of the school. _His_ school now.

"_**Feeling conflicted?"**_

Daisuke laughed, took a deep breath, and walked through the gates.

"Not anymore."

* * *

Hope it didn't suck. If you were confused, talking dialogue part was Risa, Daisuke, Riku, in that order continuously. Let me know what you liked and didn't like and if it is even worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter =) I don't own. Enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome to your first day at Ouran Academy, Niwa Daisuke. I know you had a tour of the school when we met last, but I am going to have someone in your class show you there, since it has been several weeks. After lunch, your classmate will show you to Art Room 3. We are glad to have you at Ouran Academy."

"Thank you, sir."

They rose and walked to the door. "This is Fujioka Haruhi. Fujioka-san, this is Niwa Daisuke. You will be showing him to your classroom, the cafeterias at lunch, and Art Room 3 after lunch."

Haruhi bowed. "Yes, sir. Niwa-san, please follow me." Haruhi walked away, Daisuke following.

"Wait a second… isn't he a girl?"

"_**Very good, Daisuke. She is. I wonder why she's wearing a boy's uniform. Why is she hiding and who from?"**_

"I'm not sure. Apparently the chairman knows, though."

"_**Yeah. I wonder… Maybe she's a cross dresser?"**_

"Dark!"

Haruhi stopped. "Did you say something, Niwa-san?"

Daisuke flushed. "No, it's nothing, just talking to myself."

"Alright." They continued walking.

"Um, Fujioka-san?"

"Yes?"

"Are you, um, a gi-"

"HARUHI!"

Daisuke whipped his head around to see red headed twins shove him into the wall and jump on Haruhi.

"_**Nice reflexes,"**_ Dark snickered.

"If I had dodged, it would have drawn attention," Daisuke muttered pushing off the windowsill he had been thrown into. There was a slight, jarring pain in his right arm, but he paid it no mind. He watched Haruhi try to pull herself from their arms.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How rude!" She cried, pulling herself away, "Don't push people into walls! Niwa-san, are you alright?"

"I-"

"Well, we didn't even see him, did we, Hikaru?"

"No, Kaoru. He's so small. Are they allowing the elementary kids into the high school classes now?"

"Maybe he's just a midget, hmm, Hika–" he was cut off by Haruhi hitting him in the back of the head.

"Stop trying to confuse him, Hikaru. Why did you change your hair again?"

Daisuke _was_ slightly confused. He was also annoyed, but he decided to ignore that. So, according to Haruhi, Kaoru is Hikaru, so Hikaru would be… Kaoru, maybe?

Hikaru shrugged. "First day of school, first day of club activities with the customers, why not greet the new customers with the "Which One is Hikaru" game?"

"That doesn't give you the excuse to be rude to him," Haruhi scolded.

"Yeah, whatever," Hikaru muttered.

Haruhi turned back to Daisuke. "Sorry, Niwa-san. They don't have any manners." She said matter-of-factly. "This is Hitachiin Hikaru," she said, gesturing, "And Hitachiin Kaoru. Please excuse them. They are idiots."

The Hitachiins wore pained expressions.

"You're so mean, Haruhi," The one Daisuke thought was Kaoru muttered. Haruhi ignored him.

"Niwa-san, the classroom is this way. We should go."

Daisuke nodded and they began walking.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood in the middle of the hallway, watching them go.

"He knows," they murmured simultaneously. Then they turned and grinned at each other, cruel, sadistic grins. They would be sure they made it _perfectly_ clear that he shouldn't tell anyone about Haruhi's gender.

This would be fun.

* * *

_Is the school really this big?_ Daisuke wondered, glancing out the corner of his eye at Kaoru – or was it Hikaru? He wasn't sure what they were up to, but when they offered to show Daisuke to the art room, both he and Dark knew they had a bit more planned than just 'help the new student get to class'. They just weren't sure _what_ it was they had planned.

They turned another corner. _**"Fourth time we've passed that statue,"**_ Dark muttered.

"Um," Daisuke began, but suddenly he was shoved. He quickly twisted, regaining his balance. He found himself backed into a corner, trapped by the twins. "Uh, huh?"

"You know something you shouldn't," they both said.

"Uh, okay?" Daisuke said, confused.

"_**Daisuke, they're talking about Haruhi being a girl."**_ Dark's tone was sardonic.

"I knew that!"

"Oh, did you?" The twins murmured darkly. Suddenly, they both reached for Daisuke's collar. Acting on instinct, Daisuke ducked. He automatically turned, twisting his torso, and took a few steps.

"What the?" One of them muttered, shaking his hand. It had run into the wall.

They turned to look at Daisuke. Daisuke took a step back. "Oops," He muttered. _I shouldn't have done that. Now they will remember me being strange and not normal._

"_**Would you have rather been pinned up against the wall?"**_

"Maybe."

The twins advanced again.

"_**Go! Or do you want to show off more?"**_

Daisuke took off on a slow run. The twins followed, also at a run.

"_**Right at the end of the hall. Then left. Straight through this intersection. Put on a little more speed. Turn right, then left, then right again. Now flip over the railing and hold on."**_

"How do you know this?" Daisuke whispered as the twins ran past, not noticing his fingers gripping the floor at the base of the railing.

"_**From the first tour. From here, the art room is down the hall, to the right, up the stairs, turn right, and the second door on the left is the art room you want."**_

"Why didn't you just tell me this earlier?! We could have avoided this whole mess!" Daisuke fumed, pulling himself up and over the railing. He landed on the ground, a little out of breath.

"_**You didn't ask,"**_ Dark said smugly.

"Ugh." Daisuke stood up and turned right at the end of the hall. He continued silently to the art room.

* * *

"_The Phantom Thief Dark has evaded capture once again! After being chased by helicopters over the city, Dark was hit by a ball of energy thrown by White Wings! White Wings attempted to attack him again in the same way, but just in time Dark erected a shield of energy to protect him! After an epic battle, Dark disappeared into the night! Who is this White Wings? What part does he play? Why does he hate Dark? Will we see him every time we see Dark? We don't know, but we'd love to find out! If anyone has information, please call the number on your screen!"_

* * *

Daisuke winced as he pulled on his shirt. When Dark was hit by Krad with the ball of magic, it had impacted directly where he had been cut on the window yesterday, below the scar on his arm. The scar was curved around half or more of his upper arm. It was from when Krad stabbed Dark through the arm. Daisuke pulled on the Ouran Academy jacket over his white uniform shirt, sucking in his breath as the fabric chafed. The area around the cut was red and swollen. He picked up his art and school bags and hefted them both decidedly onto his left shoulder.

"Oh, come on, wake _up_ Dark!" Daisuke hurried through the halls, trying to find his way to his class. Dark had exhausted himself using magic last night and was asleep. Daisuke was very much awake, though. He was also very much lost. "Come _on!_ Wake up!" He continued walking.

Class had started fifteen minutes ago and Daisuke was still looking for his classroom. He passed a window and froze. There was a statue in a fountain outside the window, down on the ground. He had never seen it before. He sighed, continuing down the hall and turning the corner. There was a door labeled 'Music Room 3'. He decided to just go in and see if there was a teacher to help him. He lifted his right hand to open it, but pain shot through his arm. He quickly dropped his arm and opened it with his left hand. He stepped in.

The room was empty.

He sighed in disappointment and turned to go. As he turned away, he caught sight of a picturesque scene. He walked to a window that overlooked a beautiful garden.

He was already unpacking his paints, ignoring the pain in his arm. Shortly, he was painting.

* * *

His jacket was off, tossed over the top of the piano. His tie lay on top of it. His top three buttons were unbuttoned, and there was a smear of green paint on his cheek. His hair was a mess, and his painting, though it wasn't finished, was absolutely beautiful. Currently he was trying to find the right shade for the rosebushes. He put down his brush in his cup of water, and picked up a paint tube to mix another colour on his palette. That was when the door opened.

Tamaki Suoh had had a normal day. He had gone to class, then lunch, then class again. He'd made his way to Music Room Three. He had opened the door with Kyoya at his side and the twins and Haruhi right behind him. What he saw then wasn't normal. A boy stood by a partially painted easel by the window overlooking the gardens, mixing paint on a palette. He had red hair, sticking up everywhere. He was slightly shorter than Tamaki, about average height. His jacket and tie lay on the piano. His back was turned to them, but the painting was clear. It had a pale green over the bottom two thirds of the easel, the rest covered by a pale blue. White clouds drifted across the blue. Then the boy turned, and yelled in surprise. He took a startled step backward, slipped, and fell on the ground, the palette landing on his face. In the absolute silence that followed as the boy sat up, pulled off the palette, and tried to wipe the paint off his face and out of his hair, Tamaki thought he heard the boy mutter, "Oh, shut up, Dark."

Then the boy turned to look at them and the twins burst out laughing. The boy had pale green paint in his eyebrows, pale blue in his hair, white on his chin, and various other shades of darker, not-quite-completely-mixed green in splotches all over the rest of his face.

"Niwa-san!" Haruhi cried, rushing past Tamaki, "Are you alright?"

"Niwa-san?" The twins murmured, glancing to each other. They moved to either side of him. "You ran off before we finished talking to you," they pouted, though their eyes belayed a darker shadow.

"…Did you make this?" Tamaki was standing at the painting, his face solemn as Kyoya stood behind them, adjusting his glasses to hide his surprise.

"Um, yeah," Daisuke said nervously, completely embarrassed. He attempted to wipe the paint off his face with a rag he pulled from his bag, but only succeeded in smearing it. He avoided the twins' glares and looked up at where the blond upperclassman stood looking at his painting. His posture was serious and his expression pensive.

"This … This is…" He began somberly, "Absolutely AMAZING!"

Daisuke jumped as the teen swung around, an insane grin on his face.

"I have never seen its equal! C'est trop magnifique! Très formidable! What's your name?"

"Uh, I'm –"

"He's Niwa Daisuke," The twins said simultaneously, "He's the art scholarship student."

"The art scholarship student! C'est fantastique! To think that a commoner could create such art!"

"_**Did he just call me a commoner?"**_ Daisuke ignored Dark, who had woken around noon.

"It is no wonder that the amazing, prestigious Ouran Academy saw your talent and accepted you here! But, tell me, why are you here, in this room? He peered at Daisuke curiously.

"I, uh, got lost?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Well, what good taste I have to have chosen this room for our club activities! For if I had chosen any other room, you would have never…" He continued rambling, gesturing dramatically as he did so.

Daisuke stared at him, then looked around at the others. Fujioka looked bored, the sinister-looking man was writing something in a black book, and the twins were glaring at him. "Who are these people?" He muttered quietly.

"_**Do you really want to know? I can't believe they called me a commoner! Do they know who they're talking to?!"**_

"No. They don't"

"_**That's no excuse!"**_

Daisuke sighed and quickly collected his things and waited for his opportunity to slip away. Then the blond boy snapped his fingers and the twins snapped to attention, saluting. "Yes, milord?"

Daisuke took the opportunity, and grabbed his painting, inching around the edge of the room while the attention was on the center.

"Niwa-san is in your class, right? I want you to show him around…"

Daisuke had reached the door.

Kyoya glanced up, and stopped writing. His gaze quickly found Daisuke at the door. "Tamaki."

Tamaki stopped mid-rant. "Yes, Kyoya?"

Kyoya nodded towards Niwa at the door. Tamaki turned to see Niwa's bag disappearing around the corner of the doorway. "Niwa-san! Wait!" He raced to the door, flanked by the twins, and skidded into the hall. However, Niwa wasn't in sight at either end of the long hall.

"Faster than we thought," the twins murmured.

There was silence for a moment, then Tamaki spoke. "Well, no matter! Tomorrow, I want to put Operation Niwa Daisuke-san into play…"

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote so differently back then than I do now. This style reminds me of snapshots - quick and changing. Maybe someday I'll come back and rewrite this all... Maybe. This won't be updated until I have access to the volumes of DNAngel and Ouran High School Host Club. I wrote all this a couple years ago when I knew them better and I want to get back to that level of familiarity before I post another chapter. I've run out of finished, prewritten chapters.

Let me know what you liked/didn't like/would change. What do you think of it or where do you think it's going/should go? I look forward to hearing from you ^^


End file.
